The present invention relates to a photosensitive material holder for an upright printing machine.
In a conventional upright printing machine, when a photosensitive material is mounted or demounted to or from an upright holder plate, such a mount or demount operation is obstructed by a picture holder positioned in front of the photosensitive material holder, and hence the upright photosensitive material holder is adapted to be laid down to the horizontal in its rear position or to be moved to one side of the picture holder as the photosensitive material holder is kept in a vertical position.
Accordingly, in this embodiment, a wide operation space is required and the entire size of the printing machine becomes larger, which is inconvenient and requires high cost.